1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to 3D glasses. The present invention also relates to the provision/distribution, ownership, collection, accounting, and management of commodities, particularly rental goods such as 3D glasses, to a venue for use and return for washing/reconditioning, etc. The invention also relates to washing glasses utilized in theater operations and in particular 3D viewing glasses including spectral separation glasses, polarized glasses, and/or shutter glasses that are re-used by theater audiences after washing. The invention is yet further related to the use of RFID integrated into 3D glasses and utilized for, for example, management, analysis, and costing practices.
The present invention also relates to rental systems for glasses or other items and devices/processes utilized in or outside the rental system, such as glasses washing apparatus and particularly racks for transport, storage, distribution, and/or washing of the glasses. The invention also relates to washing glasses utilized in theater operations and in particular 3D viewing glasses including spectral separation glasses, polarized glasses, and/or shutter glasses that are re-used by theater audiences after washing.
2. Description of Related Art
Theater operators showing specialized shows such as 3D cinema have provided audiences with viewing glasses for observation of special effects. In 3D cinema the 3D effect is generally caused by projecting left and right images onto a screen and utilizing glasses to “separate” the images such that the left eye only/mainly views left images and the right eye only/mainly views right images. Techniques for separation may include spectral separation (for example, each eye receives an RGB image, but left eye's RGB image is derived from different portions of the red, green, and blue spectrum compared to the right eye's RGB image). Other forms of separation include polarization (each eye receives an image of a specific polarization), and shutters for each eye that open and close when a corresponding left or right image is being displayed.
Some of the glasses are inexpensive to construct (e.g., made cardboard/plastic frames and plastic/mylar lenses), and are known as disposable glasses. While the quality of the disposable glasses is sufficient to view 3D effects, they are generally not suitable for washing and/or re-use. In the best case, after use, disposable glasses are introduced into a re-cycling process, or they are discarded. Other premium viewing systems include glasses, and particularly lenses, constructed from harder materials that may be re-used in an environmentally friendly manner after washing. And, washing and re-use of glasses over time may be less expensive than distributing new disposable glasses after each viewing.